SP playing with fire
by epic insanity666
Summary: Another adventure for mister Pleasant and his colleague Valkyrie Cain. Only with another member of the team


Skullduggery pleasant

Playing with fire

**I read the book, totally loved it so please some may sound like the book but I will admit I remember it slightly I don't know, as for the other chapters I may look back at the book for help so please enjoy**

**Plus I don't own Skulduggery, Derek landy does.**

Valkyrie Cain tumbled helplessly on the Parapet, unable to stop herself as she gasped while falling off the ledge of a church that stood high above from the streets below, making her hold tighter as a man in a tattered coat walked to the ledge peering down with a smirk.

"This is insulting" said the man not noticing another figure watching from another roof.

"Don't they know how dangerous I am. I am very, very dangerous. I'm a killer, I'm a trained killing machine. And still, they send you, a Child" added the man with a voice of disappointment, while Valkyrie in question felt her grip beginning to loosen while ignoring the man's rant avoiding to look down.

"What age are you. Thirteen, What kind of responsible adult sends a thirteen year old child to stop me. What kind of thinking is that?" said the man with more disappointment as Valkyrie swung to the buttress of the building as the fear of paralysis began to come, again with her ignoring the man known as Vaurien scapegrace who was wanted for attempted murder in five countries total, and the man who kneeled down to the ledge with an evil smirk.

"I am turning murder into an art form, When I. When I Kill, I'm actually painting a big, big master piece, using blood and, and… Messiness, you know?" said Vaurien, not noticing Valkyrie groan in annoyance.

I'm an artist, some people don't appreciate that. Some people don't recognize true talent when they see it. And that's fine. I'm no bitter. My time will come "added Vaurien

"Serpine tried to bring the faceless ones back" grunted Valkyrie as she ignored the pain from her fingers and Legs.

"We stopped him. We'll stop you, too." Added Valkyrie before she heard wind swooshing, under Vauriens laughter.

"What, you think I want the old gods to walk the earth once again. Is that it. You think Nefarian Serpine was my leader. I'm not one of those nutbag disciples, all right? I'm my own man" laughed Vaurien until he caught the sound of footsteps, making him turn around to see no one, confusing him as he turned back to the child on the ledge.

"So if you don't want the faceless ones to return, What do you want, why are you doing this?" questioned Valkyrie with Vaurien shaking his head.

"You wouldn't understand. It's grown up stuff. I want a little appreciation for who I am, that's all. That's not much to ask, is it? But of course, you wouldn't know. You're just a kid" said Vaurien before he heard a scoff from behind, making him turn around to see a teen boy, sitting lazily against a great sword embedded in the roof, he wore black glasses, a black shirt with long white sleeves, grey jeans and converse sneakers but his most noticeable trait were his wolf ears.

"You know there are some kids in the world that can kill, for example one kid named Erin killed two men I think all by himself" said the boy before he stood up with a trail of black and grey ash behind his hands, making him smirk as his eyes glowed blood red, before he vanished into a blur, followed by a surprised yelp from Valkyrie, making Vaurien look down to see she wasn't there, making him turn around to see a triple barreled revolver aimed between his eyes, which glared towards the teen who had Valkyrie at his side.

"You little devil!" growled Vaurien preparing to dive forward until he noticed another man or more appropriately seen as a skeleton wearing a suit and hat approached.

"You alright?" questioned Skulduggery as he stood with the three, looking at the boy in question who still had the weapon aimed, until he swung it while knocking Vaurien out, and allowing him to holster the weapon.

"I'm okay, really" said Valkyrie not noticing the boy walk away from the duo until Skulduggery cleared his nonexistent throat.

"I must thank you for helping my colleague mister…" said the man before the teen turned around with a smirk, showing chocolate brown eyes.

"You can call me Zecromac" said the teen as his mouth became a skeletal grin before he continued walking until he exploded into a cloud of ash that flew through the sky.

"Well he seemed like a good boyfriend for you" said Skulduggery, causing Valkyrie to blush with a look of annoyance.

An hour later

The car as it would be was a 1954 Bentley R-Type continental. It sliced through Dublin like a knife through butter. To Skulduggery it was a beautiful car, as well as Valkyrie who had grown to love it like her partner, It was silent as they turned down a street called Q'Connell street, driving by the Spire and the Pearse monument, making her look to the back seat to see Scapegrace who scratched and rubbed at the shackles, not noticing a figure running on the roof above until they arrived at the Waxworks Museum, with the one known as Zecromac kneeling down on the roof with ashes flowing out of his sleeves before they flowed up to his eyes to form binoculars.

Seeing Valkyrie and Skulduggery enter the building from the back door with Scape grace silently, making the boy make a leap of faith to the street below, breaking apart into ash particles before reforming, casually running to the museum with a cowboy hat on his head to hide the ears, until he sunk into the shadows like it was an open door, following the three in silence until Valkyrie opened a door through a switch to show it had a stair case of which Zecromac bolted for it, unnoticed by the trio until he noticed two men in grey in armor with scythes on their backs giving the creeps to Zecromac as he followed the trio until they approached double doors to see a man in his sixties, his appearance would tell others that he would be the Grand mage, Thurid guild.

"You found him then, before or after he managed to kill someone?" said Guild as he approached the duo with a scowl to Vaurien.

"Before" answered Skulduggery not noticing a shadow zoom to the other side of the room until a cleaver, flinched, and making everyone look at it before it returned to its post.

"Back to more important matters, a situation has arisen which requires your attention, this way" said Thurid as he led the two down a hall, followed by Zecromac's shadow, making said teen groan until the four entered a room with a long table where a man who was bold, tall with very broad shoulders, while his eyes were a piercing blue, this man was Bliss.

"I have received some disturbing news, It seems that Baron Vengeous has been freed from the confinement facility in Russia" said Bliss making everyone silent as Zecromac left the shadows unnoticed while taking a seat.

"How did he get out" said Skulduggery

"Violently, from the reports we've been getting" answered Guild before he saw Zecromac sink into the shadows again, in time to avoid detection.

"Nine Cleavers were killed, along with approximately one third of the prisoners. His cell, like all cells, was securely bound. Nobody should have been able to use magic in any of them" said Bliss making Valkyrie raise an eyebrow to Skulduggery until a dagger came from the shadows, embedding itself into the table to show a voice recorder.

"Baron Vengeous was one of Mevolent's infamous three generals. Dangerously fanatical, extremely intelligent , and very, very powerful. Skulldugery once saw him simply look at a colleague and that colleague ruptured" said the recorder which had the voice of the teen, startling Skulduggery and Valkyrie who looked at each other.

"Do you know this voice?" questioned Thurid as he noticed the shocked look from Valkyrie.

"We encountered a person when we captured Scapegrace, the only way we would ever recognize him is because he had… wolf ears" said Valkyrie, confusing Thurid while Bliss looked on in interest.

"And who is this person?" questioned Bliss of which gained the trio's attention, making Skulduggery grunt.

"He appeared when Valkyrie was dangling from the church" said Skulduggery with Valkyrie looking away nervously until they could hear chuckling from the recorder, making Bliss grab it lightly before it spoke.

"Hello, mister Bliss, it's an honor meeting you" said Zecromac with a chuckle, making everyone stand at attention and guard.

"I'm merely here to help, with Baron's recapture, if you'd be helpful and tell your Cleavers to stand down, I'll show myself" said Zecromac, causing Thurid to nod to the Cleavers at the door before another presence was felt, confusing the group until Valkyrie's eyes were covered.

"Allo, Beauty and gentleman, Glad to be of service" greeted the teen before he vanished in a cloud of ash that flew around Valkyrie before reconstructing into Zecromac who had a playful grin.

"Hello" said Zecromac happily while scratching his right wolf ear.

"Please continue" said Zecromac while gesturing for the meeting to continue.

"According to the Russians, one of his cell was cracked. Still solid, but cracked, like something hit it. That's the only clue we have at the moment" Thurid said until Zecromac chuckled.

"The prison's location is a closely guarded secret. It is well hidden and well protected. Whoever is behind this had inside knowledge" said Bliss with Zecromac nodding.

"That's the Russian's problem, not ours. The only thing we have to concern ourselves with is stopping vengeous" said Thurid, making Zecromac groan while rolling his eyes.

"You think he'll come here then?" questioned Valkyrie causing Thurid to clench his fists until he felt a dagger at his throat, making him look at Zecromac who had skeletal teeth in the form of a grin.

"I suggest you put your differences behind and suck it up, and you…" said Zecromac looking to Valkyrie who gulped until he smirked playfully.

"stay pretty" added Zecromac before he spun the knife in his hands before it popped into ashes that flowed into his sleeve.

"Vengeous will come here, he has history, this guilds already sent its agents to Airports and docks but of course you mister Skulduggery, know how to keep that fucker in check by what the stories say, so please, I'll be on my way" said Zecromac before he was stopped by two Cleavers, both with the scythes at his neck.

"With all due respect whoever you are, Intruding on Guild grounds and knowing information is a crime, you shall remain in our custody" said Thurid, making Valkyrie object until Skulduggery spoke.

"If it makes up for his crime, I shall take him under my custody and watch, if he proves he works for a good cause, I'll inform you" said Skulduggery, making Valkyrie and the teen look at him in surprise before looking back to Thurid who had a thoughtful look.

"As much as I want to object this will go quicker if we have not two but three individuals, very well than, He will remain in Miss Cain's custody during the case" said Thurid, making the two teens gawk at his words

"Splendid, Let's go you two" said Skulduggery before he left with the two teens in tow.

"Why does he have to be in _my _custody, how am I gonna explain this to my parents?" questioned Valkyrie looking to Zecromac with a blush that the teen was oblivious to.

"And to make it even more stupid, how am I gonna explain about his wolf ears, I mean they're adorable but that isn't normal" said Valkyrie as the trio left the building and approached the Bentley, making Zecromac ruffle his hair of which to the point his ears blended in with his spiked hair.

"Already got that covered" stated Zecromac as the trio entered the Bentley with him sitting in the back.

"If it makes you feel better my real name is..." began the teen until he felt himself knocked out

"So you two don't end up killing each other" stated Skulduggery as he drove letting the drive be silent until Zecromac groaned himself awake, holding his forehead in pain until he noticed her was alone in the car, making him blink himself awake with the pain quickly subsiding as he looked out the window before going back to sleep before he heard two car doors open, making him open his eyes to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie, staying Silent as the trio made their way to Haggard.

"So, a legendary battle, eh?" said Valkyrie turning to Skulduggery who was about to answer felt his hat taken, making Valkyrie turn to see Zecromac wearing the hat.

"I'm keeping this for the mean time as an apology for knocking me out" said Zecromac, making Skulduggery sigh as he continued to drive.

"We had a fight" said Skulduggery as Zecromac began to make the hat into a cowboy styled one.

"But why is it one of the most talked-about battles of the war?" questioned Valkyrie before Zecromac looked out the window

"I don't know, maybe because people had nothing else to talk about" said Skulduggery with a shrug, not noticing Zecromac open the window and stick his head out.

"China said you were badly injured. Is that why you don't like him?" said Valkyrie before Zecromac dived out the window, making her look out the rear view mirror to see him holding the hat with a limp.

"Sorry, almost lost it" said Zecromac as he re-entered the Bentley winding up the window.

"Don't like him because he's evil" said Skulduggery as he continued to drive, this time with his now cowboy styled hat.

"So it's got nothing to do with him injuring you?" questioned Valkyrie making Zecromac sigh.

"It's because he's evil" said Skulduggery with a hint of child anger. With Zecromac watching the outside window to see the roads go narrower and curved before the car passed a sign for Haggard and stopped at a pier.

"Alright you two can sort the roommate situation yourselves I have important things to do" said Skulduggery, causing the two to leave the car.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day" said Valkyrie as Zecromac slid across the hood in time to avoid being run over, flipping the driver off before he stood beside Valkyrie.

"Maybe, maybe not, if we can keep Vengeous out of the country, we've got nothing to worry about" stated Skulduggery as Zecromac turned to the pier and waves.

"And if we can't?"

"Than we have a lot to worry about, and I'm going to need you two rested and alert" said Skulduggery, gesturing to Zecromac who now sat on a bench towards the shores.

"Sir, yes sir" said Valkyrie with a raised eyebrow before she began to walk away from the Bentley towards Zecromac, standing beside him to see the shore which still had a blue glow at night, sighing before she tapped Zecromac's shoulder, making him look up and see her nod to the right making him stand up with a sigh letting the walk be silent until Valkyrie slowed her walk so she was beside the teen.

"Before Skulduggery knocked you out… you said something about your real name, If it isn't rude, can I know it?" said Valkyrie, making the teen turn to show wolf eyes, making her back away until he blinked as she made a spark of flames in her hand, lighting his face much to her relief.

"Sorry" said Valkyrie as she relaxed getting a shrug from the teen who had his ears up in alarm.

"My real name isn't Zecromac, I just used that name for one of my drawn characters." Said the teen, making Valkyrie blink in confusion.

"Wait, drawn characters, are you saying you draw?" questioned Valkyrie in surprise, making the teen smirk as he turned to Valkyrie.

"Yes I draw is that so hard to believe" said the teen .

"Um, no not really" said Valkyrie before the duo continued walking

"The name Zecromac is from one of the gods I made up" said the teen as he stopped, letting Valkyrie take the information in until she blinked.

"Than what's your real name?" questioned Valkyrie

"My names Kolbe, and please don't make fun of it" said the now named Kolbe, fixing his glasses while Valkyrie smiled.

"Well Kolbe seems like a normal name for you because of… well those things" said Valkyrie pointing to the top of her head, making Kolbe blush nervously before the two stood under a window, making Valkyrie prepare to use magic until she was picked up bridal style by Kolbe, making her blush before he leaped upward, making a shadow ledge at the window.

"Warn me next time please" said Valkyrie as she opened the door, making Kolbe shrug before he followed her silently, looking at the room, before he noticed another girl making him growl like a wolf until Valkyrie shielded the reflection protectively.

"Don't worry, it's just a reflection Skulduggery made for me." Defended Valkyrie, making Kolbe relax but kept his glare, watching the reflection enter the mirror with Valkyrie taking in the memories, making her move to the drawers for clothing, turning to Kolbe who faced the window, letting a noticeable blush on his face as Valkyrie quickly changed. Sitting on the bed with her legs crossed with Kolbe coughing slightly as he turned around to see her shirt with the words Dublin Jersey's on it, making her take a thoughtful look, preparing to speak until she saw not Kolbe but a little kitten, with a white overcoat and a grey underbelly, making her gawk as the cat jumped up onto the bed, allowing her to notice its eyes were a deep purple.

"Meow" said the cat in a deadpanned voice, making Valkyrie blink with a raised eyebrow.

"Kolbe, How did you…?" began Valkyrie until her door opened, making her look at the door to see her mother yawning while rubbing her eyes.

"Stephanie, who are you talking to… Oh" said the woman as she saw the cat on Valkyrie's chest, sitting down and dropping its head in a relaxed position.

"Oh, look at him, he's a cutie" said the woman as she gently picked up Kolbe who pulled off the household cat act perfectly, purring into her arms while clawing at her clothes, making him pur before he leaped to the bed with the help of Valkyrie's mother.

"I… uh, found him on my way home after school, I didn't know he'd follow me here" said Valkyrie as she patted the "Cat's" head softly with it relaxing more.

"Well we can think of what to do with him tomorrow, for now just get some sleep, Good night" said the mother who closed the door behind her as Valkyrie waved, looking back to Kolbe who had a Cheshire grin that freaked Valkyrie out.

"So, Stephanie, huh?" said Kolbe in a whispering tone, making Stephanie blush while pouting, making the cat chuckle before he walked to the end of the bed before making himself comfy.

"Just shut up, we'll be getting up in the morning so be ready" muttered Valkyrie before she turned off the light


End file.
